Behind Every Good Woman, Lies a Trail of Men
by Kaiyako Amarante
Summary: Serena Silver has a secret that has to do with different men, however, will Darien Shields, be the next game she plays and he be her next victum? Or will he be able to get this little secret out of Serena she been hiding for so long?


                                    Behind Every Good Woman, Lies A Trail Of Men

            A radiant young beauty walked through the marble floor halls of the well-known elite private school known as, Manchester. 

Her exquisite long silver hair fell freely across her back, gently swaying from side to side as she walked along the halls. Her magnificent sapphire eyes were focused ahead of her not paying attention to anyone or anything around her. She hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone; everyone just stopped, to give a simple glance at her, even the teachers had stopped mid in their tracks just to give the mysterious young beauty a glance.

The beauty was looking for room, 507 in the B hall. Finally after a long walk and looking for her classroom, she began to approach the number she had been trying to hunt down for the past ten-minutes. She knocked on the door, knowing there was a class was in session. After a period of time she heard a reply from a cheery voice, "Come In!" 

The young woman took a deep breath holding onto her piece of paper a little tighter then before. She slowly opened the door and walked in not looking at the coward before her.

All she could so was rolled her eyes, she could feel their eyes pierce into her body as she stood next to the teacher handing her the paper. Soft whispers could be heard from all over the room, which made her nervous already. 'Why do I think everyone is calling me the silver haired beauty... again' she implied to herself.

In the back of the classroom, sat a raven haired man, his handsome face gazed towards the front of the classroom looking at the young woman standing beside the teacher known as, Mrs. Kane. Just the right amount of black hair dipped low over the brows above his sexy midnight blue eyes. 

Darien had never seen a woman this beautiful before, yes, he had seen pretty but this one seemed to have an exotic look to her. She had a magnificent radiant color of silver for a hair color, dark sapphire blue eyes that brought out her pale colored skin, and a body any woman would envy. He refused to take his eyes off her as most of the girls began drooling while staring at him. 'She's new, that means I have a new play toy…' Darien informed himself while licking his lips, as he stayed quiet in the back of the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. She is the daughter of the famous actor, Kenneth Silver." Miss Kane addressed the class that sat before her in their desks. 

"Will anyone show Serena around campus for a little while so she can get herself acquainted with everyone?" Asked the teacher looking at all the student that raised his or her hand; she looked to the back of the room to see Darien raise his hand. This was an absolute shock towards her; Darien Shields never took an interest in any new student this fast. But she just shrugged it off. 

"Darien stand up, please. Serena, Darien is going to show you around for a while. Also there is an empty set besides him. Please take it and he'll explain to you what you're going to need here at, Manchester." She decided looking at Serena than Darien. Serena nodded and approached the back of the classroom where Darien had taken his sit.

"Where would you like to sit? On my lap or on a chair?" Darien chuckled out in a huskily tone with a sexy grin on his face. 

Serena took a deep breath and put her pointer finger on her lips acting as if she were an innocent little girl.

"Lets see..." Serena said looking at Darien's lap than the chair. "I think I will take the chair." Serena mused smirking, seeing as Darien's face went from a smirk to a frown, as she took a sit besides him. Just then, the bell happened to ring.             

"Damn it," Serena cursed getting up once again, picking up her books. Serena began walking off towards the door when she heard footsteps following her from behind. She turned around hugging her book to her chest to see, Darien right behind her.

"What do you want?" Inquired Serena, not even looking at him.

"I have a job you know." Darien stated, grinning at her. Serena remembered he had to show her around because she had absolutely no idea where she was going! Serena glared at Darien for a moment, then turned around and walked off.

"What a Vixen!" Darien heard a voice yell from behind him. He turned around to only see his best friend, Andrew, staring down the woman walking off from him. "Now, she is a catch!" He added looking at her like a dog in heat.

"Don't you already have five girlfriends, Drew?" asked Darien in a know it all tone. Andrew flushed and nodded scratching the back of his head. 

"Also, whatever happened to that one girl, Mina? She was sweet and you to seemed to really like each other and I could see that you enjoyed her company, unlike all those girls. You should really have stayed with her, but that's your choice not mine." Darien said with a rich laugh; Darien looked around to see if he could find Serena in a distance. He flushed himself, as he saw her nowhere in sight. 

Andrew just looked at him and laughed. Darien glared at him before walking off to look for Serena, leaving Andrew standing there laughing like a hyena.  
  
  



End file.
